My Daily Activity
by ichirisa
Summary: Seorang gadis berambut surai pink kemerah – merahan adalah seorang siswi di SMP Teiko, gadis berpenampilan selalu fashionable ini sering menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa di SMP Teiko walaupun begitu dibalik wajah cantik nan lugu, ia memiliki sifat lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan salah satu anggota kiseki no sedai. Jangan lupa RnR! #Chapter Edited


My Daily Activity..

Disclamer : _**Kurobas**_ selalu milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** - _Sensei_

Cast : Akashi Seijuuro, Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracle, OC

Genre : Semi-Canon, Romance, Friendship

Rate : PG 15

Halo minna-san, ini pertama kalinya nulis fanfic berbau anime biasanya nulis fanfic berbau kpop di blog pribadi. Ini juga pertama kalinya nulis di FFn, semoga minna-san suka dengan cerita buatan aku, jika ditanya kenapa nulis fanfic kurobas? Itu berawal dari teman Ichi yang author juga di FFn meracuni Ichi dengan anime kurobas, awalnya biasa aja pas nonton tuh anime tapi pas liat Izuki-kun langsung meleleh tapi itu cuma sebentar dan Ichi pernah discontinue nonton kurobas dan beralih ke anime fandom sebelah SNK. Ichi langsung tergila – gila ama si kapten pendek Levi kemudian pas balik lagi nonton anime kurobas dan denger suara Akashi koq kaya kenal ini suara? Akhirnya Ichi nanya ke temen Ichi yang ngasih ini anime, itu Akashi suaranya koq mirip Levi yah? Dia bilang emang satu pengisi suara dan akhirnya Ichi kepincut ama kapten Rakuzan dan jadilah fanfic absurd ini. Gomen banyak bacot silahkan baca ceritanya minna-san! #bow

Summary : Seorang gadis berambut surai _pink fanta_ adalah seorang siswi di SMP Teiko, gadis berpenampilan selalu _fashionable_ ini sering menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa di SMP Teiko walaupun begitu dibalik wajah cantik nan lugu, ia memiliki sifat lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan salah satu anggota kiseki no sedai. Gak pinter bikin summary langsung cekidot aja! Jangan lupa RnR! #ChapterEdited

Musim semi adalah musim terbaik yang aku miliki karena mulai musim ini aku resmi menjadi seorang siswi SMP. Yap, mulai hari ini aku menjadi salah satu dari siswi SMP Teiko yang terkenal seantara Tokyo karena Tim Basketnya.

Namaku Mikaido Hotaru, aku adalah gadis yang biasa – biasa saja, terkadang aku selalu berpenampilan _fashionable_ karena okaa-sama selalu mengoceh tidak jelas. Jika aku tidak berpenampilan _fashionable_ dan rapi, aku sangat suka membaca dan menggambar _manga_ jika ditanya apa keahlianku mungkin jawabannya adalah menggambar.

Jika kalian tanya seperti apa rupaku saat ini? Jawabannya adalah tinggiku sekitar 156 cm, aku termasuk cukup tinggi untuk anak perempuan sesusiaku yang belum sampai berusia 13 tahun ini, warna mataku bisa dibilang _emerald_ antara warna biru atau hijau dan aku juga tidak tahu itu menjadi warna apa, rambutku hanya panjang sebahu diatas kerah baju seragam sekolah kemudian warna rambutku _pink fanta_ serta rambutku sekarang sedang diikat model 2 samping dengan menyisakan semua rambut belakangku.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di sekolah baruku, aku pun turun dari mobilku kemudian kulihat sekeliling gerbang lingkungan sekolah baruku. Yosh, aku siap menjadi siswi SMP Teiko.

"Takahashi-san nanti jemput aku pada pukul 5 sore saja!". Titahku kepada pengawalku dari kecil sekaligus supir pribadiku.

" _Hai_ , Hotaru-sama". Ucap Takahashi

.

.

Pagi itu SMP Teiko mulai ramai para siswa – siswi berdatangan dan banyak para senpai mempromosikan kegiatan klub mereka, gadis bernama Mikaido Hotaru itu mulai berjalan mengelilingi sekolah barunya. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang melihat kearahnya, ada yang menatapnya dengan kagum dan ada pula yang menatapnya untuk dijadikan anggota klubnya.

"Wah, nona cantik sekali! Ayo ikutlah klub sepak bola dan jadilah _manager_ kami!". Ucap salah satu anggota klub sepak bola dan dihadiahi senyuman oleh Hotaru.

Hotaru pun meninggalkan anggota klub sepak bola yang menghampirinya dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya, belum sampai ke gedung sekolahnya ada yang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siapa yang menepuk punggungnya.

" _Hishashiburi_ , Hotaru-chan!". Ucap gadis dengan rambut surai _dark blue_ tersebut

" _Kya_! Misaki-chan _hishashiburi_!". Ia memeluk gadis dengan rambut surai _dark blue_ tersebut, pelukan Hotaru membuat gadis bernama Misaki ini memucat, "Se-sesak Hotaru-chan!". Gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu mencoba melepaskan pelukan ganas dari temannya tersebut.

" _Gomenne_ Misaki-chan, habis aku merindukanmu". Ucap Hotaru sambil melepaskan pelukannya kepada Misaki

"Hosh, aku tak menyangka kau bersekolah disini juga Hotaru-chan". Ucap Misaki dengan nafas tersengal – sengal.

"Kebetulan _okaa-sama_ ingin aku masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Seijuuro". Ucap Hotaru

"Maksudmu si sadis itu?". Tanya Misaki

"Hn". Jawab Hotaru singkat

Akhirnya kedua gadis itu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah mereka tanpa hambatan apapun dan sesekali mereka berbincang – bincang sambil melepas rindu mereka berdua. Gadis bernama Misaki adalah teman dekatnya Hotaru dari SD, hanya saja saat Misaki kelas 5 SD harus pindah ke Okinawa karena _otou-san_ nya mendapat tugas kesana selama beberapa tahun.

Mereka berdua pun sampai dikelas 1-C, sebelum masuk ke gedung sekolah. Mereka berdua melihat papan pembagian kelas dan ternyata mereka sekelas. Tentunya kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut tertawa bahagia.

Kedua gadis itu pun memasuki ruang kelas tersebut dan mencari tempat duduk mereka, mereka berdua sangat senang karena mendapat tempat duduk yang bersebelahan. Lalu ada seorang gadis bersurai _baby pink_ dengan iris mata sewarna rambutnya menyapa kedua gadis itu.

" _Ohayou! Watashi wa Momoi Satsuki desu, anata no namae?_ ".

" _Ohayaou Momoi-san, watashi wa Konno Misaki desu yoroushiku_ ".

" _Ohayou Momoi-san! Atashi no namae wa Mikaido Hotaru desu yoroushiku_ ".

" _Mika-chan, Misa-chan yoroushiku!_ Jangan panggil nama keluargaku, panggil aku Satsuki saja". Momoi tersenyum

"Mika-chan? Misa-chan?". Tanya kedua gadis itu bersamaan

"Hn". Jawab Momoi singkat kemudian Momoi mulai lagi membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kembali kepada kedua gadis tersebut. "Ne Mika-chan, Misa-Chan. Ini adalah Aomine Daiki". Ucap Momoi sambil menarik lengan laki – laki berkulit coklat gelap tersebut, sang laki – laki bernama Aomine Daiki terlihat malas dan kesal melihat Momoi menarik lengannya.

"Oi Satsuki, kau bisa tidak untuk tidak menarik – narik tanganku huh?". Keluh Aomine

"Dai-chan kau harus berkenalan dengan teman yang ada didepan mejamu, _baka_!". Teriak Momoi kearah Aomine dan Aomine hanya menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua gadis itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya karena melihat kelakuan kedua teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Oh ya, Mika-chan, Misa-chan ikut klub apa? Kalau aku dan Dai-chan ikut klub basket". Ucap Momoi walaupun tangannya masih sibuk menjitaki Aomine.

"Klub _Manga_!". Ucap kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

.

.

Ayo kita tinggalkan kelas 1-C sejenak dan beralih kepada kelas 1-F dimana sang model tampan hinggap disana, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryota. Laki –laki tampan ini masih sibuk mengurusi _fangirl_ -nya yang kelewat ganas dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Kise-kun apa kau sudah punya pacar?". Tanya salah satu fansnya

"Kise-kun boleh minta alamat _e-mail_ mu?". Tambah fansnya yang lain

"Kise-kun ayo foto dengan kami!". Tambah fansnya yang lain di ujung sana dan Kise hanya membalas dengan senyumannya sebelum ia kabur dari kerumunan _fangirl_ -nya tersebut.

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi seluruh siswa pun meninggalkan kelasnya masing – masing, ada yang langsung pulang kerumahnya masing – masing dan ada pula yang langsung mengikuti kegiatan klubnya masing – masing.

Kise pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah saat dia melewati sebuah gedung kemudian ia berhenti sesaat dan mendengarkan suara hiruk piruk yang berisik dari gedung tersebut.

"Oh, sangat berisik disana. aku penasaran klub apa itu-ssu? Apa yang harus dilakukan jika aku coba-ssu, aku dapat tahu yang dilakukan disana apapun itu-ssu". Gumam Kise kemudian Kise berjalan meninggalkan gedung yang berisik itu tanpa tahu itu kegiatan dari klub apa.

Disisi lain gedung olahraga tempat para anggota klub basket sedang berkumpul untuk pertama kalinya anggota baru klub basket untuk menentukan dimana tempat mereka berada apakah di _First string_? _Second string_? Atau _Third string_?

Kemudian asisten pelatih menyebutkan satu persatu anggota baru klub basket Teiko akan memasuki _string_ mana. Saat asisten pelatih menyebutkan _first string_ semua anggota baru klub basket Teiko terkejut ternyata _first string_ sudah disebutkan diawal pembukaan anggota baru klub basket Teiko oleh asisten pelatih. Siapakah anggota _first string_ tersebut?

"#8 Aomine Daiki, #11 Midorima Shintaro, #23 Murasakibara Atsusi, dan #29 Akashi Seijuuro. Itulah nama – nama yang masuk ke dalam _first string_!". Jelas asisten pelatih

Kemudian para anggota baru klub basket Teiko mulai berlatih basket didalam gedung olahraga tersebut.

Di sisi lain, didalam sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan klub manga, ada dua orang gadis yang masih sibuk menggambar untuk permulaan kegiatan awal klub manga tersebut. Kedua gadis itu tampak takjub dan tersenyum senang dengan hasil karya mereka masing – masing.

.

.

Sudah hampir 4 bulan aku sekolah di SMP Teiko dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Seijuuro selama aku bersekolah disini, tetapi aku pernah melihat wajahnya di mading karena klub basket Teiko memenangkan kejuaraan basket resmi setingkat nasional.

Aku tidak berharap bertemu dengan Seijuuro hanya saja jika bertemu dengan Seijuuro pasti ia akan menyuruhku ikut klub basket secara dari kecil aku sering bermain basket dengan Seijuuro dihalaman belakang rumah Seijuuro. Rumahku dengan Seijuuro itu bersebelahan bahkan balkon kamarku berhadapan dengan balkon kamarnya. Jadi rasanya amat membosankan jika aku harus bermain basket dengannya lagi.

Hari ini Misaki-chan sedang absen pada pelajaran olahraga dikarenakan kepalanya pusing berat akibat pms-nya tersebut. Jam olahraga hari ini kelasku mendapatkan materi basket dan jelas sekali kalau Aomine-kun sangat antusias dalam pelajaran kali ini, buktinya ia telah mengajak seseorang untuk _One on One_ dengannya.

Sedangkan Sa-chan sedang sibuk menyemangati Aomine-kun disudut lapangan basket dan bagaimana denganku? Aku sendiri sedang sibuk menceritakan aktivitas teman – temanku.

Lalu setelah permainan _One on One_ Aomine-kun berakhir dan yang pasti Aomine-kun yang menjadi pemenangnya kemudian Sa-chan menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku.

"Mika-chan bagaimana kalau nanti siang sehabis pulang sekolah kau datang ke klub basket? Bukannya klub _manga_ hari ini libur?". Tanya Momoi kemudian aku mengengok kearahnya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Sa-chan yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya.

" _Hai_ , hari ini kegiatan klub _manga_ libur Sa-chan, mungkin aku akan mampir sebentar ke klub basket sebelum pulang bersama Misaki-chan". Jelasku, Sa-chan tersenyum riang mendengar penjelasanku kemudian ia langsung memelukku dengan kekuatan pelukan mautnya tersebut hingga membuatku hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

Jam pelajaran olahraga selesai itu berarti waktunya ganti baju, aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti disana ada anak – anak perempuan sedang membahas para anggota klub basket yang katanya tampan – tampan dan ada pula yang membahas ukuran dada mereka. walaupun terdengar wajar hanya saja terkadang aku agak risih mendengar gosip – gosip klub basket apalagi para pemain _first string_ memiliki banyak penggemar dikelasku.

Sa-chan saja terkadang suka sulit menjawab pertanyaan dari mulut teman – teman perempuan sekelas kami yang menanyakan anggota klub basket Teiko tersebut. Setelah selesai berganti baju sebelum memasuki kelas, aku pun mampir dulu ke ruang UKS dan disana aku melihat Misaki-chan sedang memainkan _psp_ -nya dengan amat serius sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Misaki-chan!". Panggilku lalu Misaki-chan menolehkan kepalanya dan mencari sumber suaraku kemudian saat ia sudah melihatku, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai pelajaran olahraganya?". Tanya Misaki

"Hn". Aku menjawab singkat dan kemudian duduk di kasur UKS sebelah kasur UKS yang ditempati oleh Misaki-chan, lalu aku pun berbaring dan mencoba tidur sejenak sambil menunggu bel pergantian kelas.

Bel pergantian kelas berbunyi itu berarti setelah jam olahraga selesai maka tergantilah pelajaran paling menyebalkan menurut Aomine-kun yaitu matematika.

Aku dan Misaki-chan pun keluar dari ruang UKS dan berjalan menuju kelas kami, setelah sampai dikelas aku melihat Aomine-kun tertidur dimeja dengan majalah dewasa di atas mejanya. Ck, jika Sasaki- _sensei_ tahu pasti dia sudah habis dimarahi oleh Sasaki- _sensei_ yang terkenal paling kejam dalam menghukum muridnya yang tidak disiplin.

Karena mungkin kebetulan atau nasib sial yang menimpaku dan kenapa laki – laki bodoh bernama Aomine Daiki harus duduk dibelakangku lalu dengan muka malas aku membangunkan Aomine-kun sebelum Sasaki- _sensei_ mengirimku ke hukuman nistanya. Aku sedikit trauma dengan hukuman nista Sasaki- _sensei_ , gara – gara Aomine-kun yang tertidur dipelajarannya malah ia mengira bahwa aku yang tidak peduli terhadap teman dibelakang bangkuku dengan alasan serta motif aku membantu menutupi Aomine-kun tidur.

"Aomine-kun bangun!". Ucapku sambil mencolek – colek lengannya kemudian Aomine-kun menatapku dengan tatapan _death glare_ -nya dan ku balas dengan tatapan intimidasiku.

"Cih, tidak Satsuki dan tidak pula kau Mikaido! Selalu mengangguku jika aku tidur dikelas!".

" _Yare – yare_ siapa juga yang ingin menggangu gangguro tidur! Hanya saja aku tak mau kena sial gara – gara kau, dasar _Aho_ mine-kun!".

Kemudian Sasaki- _sensei_ datang ke kelas kami seketika kelas kami menjadi hening ditambah kuis dadakan yang ia berikan kepada kami membuat kelas kami makin hening, aku tak begitu khawatir dengan kuis secara aku pintar tapi aku melihat Aomine-kun sangat kesal dengan kuis dadakan hari ini. Aku bisa mendengar mulutnya bergumam tidak jelas karena kuis dadakan hari ini.

Bel pelajaran pun berakhir tandanya pelajaran matematika hari ini selesai dan kuis dadakan hari ini pun berakhir juga, karena pelajaran matematika sudah habis semua murid memutuskan untuk pergi ke klub masing – masing atau perpustakaan dan ada pula yang hinggap dikelas seperti aku contohnya. Karena jam pelajaran setelah ini ditiadakan untuk seluruh murid sebab para _sensei_ sedang ada rapat.

.

.

Aomine bergegas ke gedung olahraga setelah mendengar pengumuman dari Sasaki- _sensei_ bahwa pelajaran setelah ini akan ditiadakan sampai jam pulang sekolah. Para siswa dan siswi disuruh belajar sendiri diperpustakaan atau mengisi kegiatan mereka dengan kegiatan klub.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Aomine menuju gedung olahraga dan mulai bermain basket, disana ia sudah melihat Nijimura- _senpai_ , Akashi, Murasakibara dan Midorima yang telah hadir dilapangan basket tersebut.

Mereka semua mulai bermain basket, dentuman bola basket terdengar mengemma dilapangan basket tersebut dan disudut sana terlihat Momoi sedang mengamati para anggota klub yang sedang berlatih basket.

Kemudian tak lama ada dua orang gadis yang menuju sudut lapangan basket dan menghampiri Momoi yang sedang fokus mengamati anggota klub yang berlatih.

 _Tap..Tap.._

Langkah kaki mulai terdengar jelas ditelinga seorang manager kemudian sang _manager_ basket Teiko itu menoleh ke sumber suara langka kaki tersebut. "Mika-chan, Misa-chan, kenapa kalian baru datang? Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam!". Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum saat Momoi mulai mengeluh ketika kedua teman sekelas sangat telat datang ke gedung olahraga tersebut, padahal Momoi sengaja mengundang mereka berdua karena Momoi melihat mereka berdua tidak berselera dengan basket.

"Latihan cukup sampai disini! Sekarang istirahat dulu!". Mendengar suara Nijimura- _senpai_ , Momoi bergegas mengambilkan handuk dan air minum untuk dibagikan ke anggota klub basket Teiko.

"Mukkun, ini handuk dan minumnya!". Momoi memberikan sebuah handuk dan air mineral kepada Murasakibara, tak luput Hotaru dan Misaki ikut membantu mengambilkan handuk dan air minum untuk anggota klub basket.

"Midorin, ini milikmu!". Momoi memberikan semua barang – barang Midorima kemudian tak lama Nijimura- _senpai_ datang menghampiri Momoi, "Ini handuk dan minumnya, Nijimura- _senpai_ ". Momoi memberikan handuk dan air minum kepada Nijimura- _senpai_.

Aomine pun mulai mengambil handuk dan air minumnya sendiri sepertinya ia menghindari pemberian teman masa kecilnya Momoi, lalu Akashi pun mengambil handuk dan air minumnya sendiri tetapi saat akan mengambil air minumnya. Manik _ruby_ merahnya itu menatap tajam kepada sosok perempuan berusai pink kemerah – merahan tersebut.

Akashi pun berjalan menghampiri sosok gadis itu, "Hotaru?". Gadis bersurai pink kemerah – merahan tersebut menengok ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan ternyata orang yang memanggilanya adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

"Sei". Manik _emerald_ Hotaru tak lepas menatap manik _ruby_ merah milik Akashi tersebut sampai keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh suara Momoi, "Akashi-kun mengenal Mika-chan?". Pertanyaan Momoi membuat Akashi menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang panjang.

"Yah, aku mengenalnya, Satsuki. Dia adalah orang yang ku incar dalam permainan basket, gadis itu adalah orang yang mengetahui dengan baik bagaimana cara menahlukan lawannya". Akashi mengucapkan itu dengan kalimat penuh ambisi, "Hotaru, jadilah _manager_ kedua dalam tim basket Teiko. Ini perintah! Perintahku adalah mutlak!"

" _Iie_ , aku menolaknya Sei, aku lelah bermain basket!". Hotaru menolaknya secara tegas dan itu membuat beberapa orang bergidik ngeri melihat ada orang yang berani menolak perintah Akashi Seijuuro si Pangeran Teiko ini.

"Kalau kau menolak, bagaimana kita tentukan dalam _One on One_? Tentu saja lawannya bukan denganku tapi jika kau kalah kau harus masuk ke klub basket!". Akashi menantang gadis dihadapannya.

"10 point pertama dalam 10 menit dan siapa duluan yang memasukannya maka ia pemenangnya!". Gadis itu menyebutkan peraturan basketnya terlebih dahulu dan disanggupi oleh Akashi kemudian Akashi menyuruh Aomine itu bertarung _One on One_ dengan Hotaru.

"Daiki, kau bertandingan _One on One_ dengan Hotaru!". Laki – laki berkulit coklat itu hanya mengeluh kenapa ia harus melawan seorang gadis yang menurutnya sangat lemah, "Oi Akashi kenapa harus aku yang melawan gadis tempramental ini?". Pertanyaan Aomine sontak membuat Hotaru mengeluarkan empat siku didahinya, rasanya ia ingin menonjok Aomine sekarang juga.

"Jika bukan kau lawannya siapa lagi? Aku tak mungkin menyuruh Shintaro untuk _One on One_ dengan Hotaru karena Shintaro lebih ahli dalam _shooter_ dan keahlianmu adalah melakukan _One on One_ , Daiki". Penjelasan Akashi membuat Aomine terpaksa melakukan pertandingan _One on One_ dengan Hotaru, ia sangat yakin jika Hotaru mudah sekali dikalahkan.

Hotaru melepas kedua sepatu beserta kaos kakinya, ia berniat akan bermain basket tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Karena ia tidak membawa sepatu basket dan lagi pula tujuan kesini bukan bermain basket jadi tak ada salahnya bermain basket tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

Permainan basket _One on One_ antara Aomine Daiki dan Mikaido Hotaru dimulai dengan seorang wasit yaitu Nijimura- _senpai_ sendirilah, saat pertandingan berlangsung Akashi menanyakan pendapat rekan setim-nya siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan _One on One_ antara Aomine Daiki dan Mikaido Hotaru.

"Kira – kira menurutmu siapa yang menang, Shintaro?".

"Aku rasa Aomine nodayo".

" _Iie,_ aku rasa Hotaru-chan yang menang"

" _Kimi wa Misaki desuka_?"

" _Hai_ , _Misaki desu. Hishashiburi,_ Akashi"

" _Hishashiburi Misaki_ ".

Pertandingan _One on One_ antara Aomine Daiki dan Mikaido Hotaru kian memanas pasalnya Aomine sudah mulai memasukan bola kedalam ring basket bahkan skor Aomine sudah mencapai angka 6 sedangkan Hotaru belum mencetak angka sedikit pun, akankah hotaru mengalami kekalahan?

"Cih, ternyata kau lemah sekali Mikaido!". Aomine masih mendribble bola basket tersebut dengan santai lalu bola basket yang _dribble_ Aomine langsung melewati Hotaru dengan kecepatan _panther_ -nya bahkan Aomine menggunakan gaya _basketball street_ -nya, saat bola basket itu pindah ke tangan kiri Aomine tiba – tiba Hotaru memotongnya dengan cepat membuat seluruh anggota klub basket Teiko tercengang.

" _Wakanna!Doushiyo_?" Midorima langsung berkomentar tidak percaya melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, menurutnya tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat memotong _dribble_ Aomine yang terkenal kasar. Aomine cukup terkejut melihat bolanya direbut oleh Hotaru kemudian ia mulai menghadang Hotaru yang sedang men _dribble_ bola dan siap merebut kembali bola tersebut, "Aomine-kun jangan suka meremehkan seorang anak perempuan, dasar _Aho_!". Hotaru pun langsung men _shoot_ bola tersebut hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya dan ia men _shoot_ bola tersebut diluar garis _three point_.

Bola yang baru di _shoot_ oleh Hotaru masuk ke dalam ring basket dengan mulusnya, gerakan shoot Hotaru seperti gerakan _shoot_ Midorima. Semua anggota klub basket yang melihat sangat terkejut melihat seorang anak perempuan bisa melakukan _shoot_ tersebut, mungkin hanya Akashi yang tersenyum melihat permainan Hotaru yang tidak pernah surut dalam bermain bola basket.

10 menit telah berlalu, pertandingan _One on One_ antara Aomine Daiki dan Mikaido Hotaru berakhir dengan skor 14-15, tentu saja pertandingan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Mikaido Hotaru dan itu menjadikan pukulan berat bagi Aomine Daiki bahwa ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia mengalami kekalahan untuk pertama kalinya dalam _One on One_ terlebih lagi dikalahkan oleh seorang anak perempuan itu seperti penghinaan menurutnya.

"Permainan yang hebat Aomine-kun". Hotaru memberikan jabat tangannya sebagai tanda selesai pertandingan kemudian Aomine membalas jabatan tangan dari Hotaru, "Kau juga hebat Mikaido".

Setelah selesai pertandingan tersebut, gadis bernama Hotaru itu menghampiri Akashi dan menyungingkan senyuman kemenangannya, "Sayang sekali Sei, kau gagal merekrutku untuk menjadi _manager_ kedua di tim basketmu!". Hotaru mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Akashi dan membuat semua orang yang ada disitu bergidik ngeri melihat ada seorang gadis berani mendekati Akashi secara terang-terangan.

"Jaga sikapmu Hotaru!". Akashi langsung mengintrupsi sikap Hotaru yang seenaknya kepada dirinya, sepertinya Hotaru tidak peduli dan malah mencium pipi Akashi dengan kilat yang membuat Akashi tersulut dalam api kemarahannya, empat siku mulai terlihat di dahi Akashi bertanda laki – laki berambut merah darah itu amat murka dengan teman masa kecilnya tersebut, "Hotaru!". Gadis yang dipanggilnya hanya tertawa renyah melihat teman kecilnya marah – marah akibat ulah yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Rasakan itu, Sei! Salah sendiri membuatku menjadi bermain basket!". Gadis bernama Hotaru itu langsung pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga itu setelah mencium pipi Akashi dengan kilat yang diikuti sahabat perempuannya, Konno Misaki.

.

.

Tak terasa musim semi telah datang lagi, itu bertanda aku telah menjadi siswi kelas 2 SMP, sayang sekali tahun ini aku tidak sekelas dengan sahabatku Misaki-chan. Aku masuk dikelas 2-A sedangkan Misaki-chan dikelas 2-B, mungkin aku sedikit beruntung kalau aku sekelas dengan Seijuuro secara dari kecil aku sering bersamanya dan juga aku sangat menyukai Seijuuro walaupun sepertinya Seijuuro tidak begitu peduli dengan perasaanku.

Tempat dudukku dengan Seijuuro cukup jauh, aku di pojok dekat jendela sedangkan Seijuuro ada di depan kelas dekat dengan papan tulis. Aku sempat berfikir kenapa Misaki-chan tidak masuk ke kelas A secara menurut peringkat 100 besar disekolah, nama Misaki-chan menduduki peringkat 3 dari 100 murid yang ada di SMP Teiko ini. Jika kalian tanya siapa peringkat 1 dan 2 sudah jelas nama Akashi Seijuuro dan Midorima Shintaro yang menduduki peringkat atas itu. Kalau kalian tanya aku masuk peringkat keberapa? Aku masih meduduki peringkat 4 disekolah, aku termasuk siswi terpintar disini.

Hari – hariku dikelas 2 ini terasa lebih berwarna karena Misaki-chan mulai dikuntiti oleh model tampan, kalau tidak salah namanya Kise Ryota. Kise Ryota itu teman sekelas Misaki-chan dan kata Misaki-chan anak bernama Kise Ryota ini berisiknya gak ketulungan bahkan Misaki-chan bilang duduk disebelah membuat ia tak konsen dalam menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan oleh sensei.

"Kise-kun!". Laki – laki bersurai kuning keemasan ini menengok kanan kiri mencari sumber suara siapa yang memanggilnya, setelah menemukan sumber suara yang memanggilnya ia pun mulai menyapa diriku, "Mikaidocchi, _doushite_ -ssu?"

"Kise-kun, kudengar dari Sa-chan mulai hari ini kau masuk kedalam klub basket. Apa itu benar, Kise-kun?".

" _Hai_ , jangan lupa lihat pertandinganku-ssu, Mikaidocchi". Tiba – tiba ada sosok gadis bersurai dark blue datang dan berdiri disamping Kise, "Siapa juga yang mau melihat permainan basketmu yang bodoh itu, _kuso_!".

Kise pun mulai merengek saat gadis _dark blue_ itu datang, " _Hidoi_ -ssu Konnocchi!". Kise merengek lagi kepada gadis _dark blue_ tersebut, mulai dari melakukan gerakan dibilang _normal_ sampai gerakan _abnormal_ membuat gadis _dark blue_ itu mengeluarkan empat siku didahinya.

" _Kuso_! Bisakah kau berhenti merengek kepadaku? Kau membuat kupingku sakit!". Ucapan gadis dark blue itu membuat Kise makin histeris merengeknya, "Konnochi kejam-ssu, ne Mikaidocchi?".

"Haha kau terlalu sinis kepada Kise-kun, Misaki-chan".

"Biarkan saja!". Lalu Misaki meninggalkan Kise yang terus merengek dan aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Kise-kun dengan Misaki-chan tersebut.

Aku pun mulai meninggalkan Kise-kun yang masih merengek disudut koridor, entahlah aku bingung kenapa Kise-kun banyak penggemarnya padahal sikapnya kelewat _childish_. Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi tapi banyak murid yang belum pulang karena turunnya hujan pada sore ini, aku termasuk orang yang benci hujan karena saat hujan aku harus mengingat _otou-sama_ yang meninggal akibat penyakitnya di akhir musim gugur lalu, aku masih mengingat jelas saat itu dimana Seijuuro memelukku dengan erat saat pemakaman _otou-sama_.

 _Flashback.._

 _Hujan mulai turun diluar sana tetapi di sebuah ruang rawat inap dirumah sakit swasta milik keluarga Iki terdapat sebuah tangisan dari okaa-sama yang histeris saat otou-sama menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

" _Anata, bangunlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!". Okaa-sama mendadak histeris ketika otou-sama memejamkan kedua matanya, Seara nee-sama membantu menenangkan okaa-sama, sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam tanpa kata – kata. Aku tak percaya otou-sama telah tiada, Seijuuro merengkuhku dalam dekapannya, "Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, Hotaru"._

 _Isakan tangisku mulai mendengar dan disana Seijuuro mengusap kepalaku dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu Hotaru. Aku sudah berjanji dengan paman Naoki untuk menjagamu"_

 _Flashback End.._

Semenjak kejadian itu membuat aku dan Seijuuro makin dekat, semakin hari pula aku jadi semakin menyukai Seijuuro, dia orang yang amat berarti bagi hidupku. Walaupun aku dekat dengan Pangeran Teiko tersebut tapi tetap saja banyak siswi yang menanyakan status hubunganku dengan Pangeran Teiko tersebut.

Jika ditanya apa status hubunganku dengan Pangeran Teiko tersebut, jawabannya adalah aku hanya teman dekatnya, tetapi tetap saja para siswi sering menatapku dengan tatapan iri.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro, kapten basket Teiko kelewat sadis ini sedang mengamati para temannya (baca: budaknya) yang sedang latihan di gedung olahraga tersebut, manik ruby merah itu amat cekatan memperhatikan gerak – gerik teman – temannya yang berlatih dilapangan basket, "Tetsuya, bisa kau lebih fokus saat melakukan _misdirection_!". Kuroko pun langsung menoleh kearah Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tajam, " _Gomenasai_ , Akashi-kun".

Setelah Kuroko memperbaiki latihannya, Momoi mulai menganalisa data para pemain basket Teiko dengan cermat. "Latihan cukup sampai disini!". Mendengar suara Akashi semua anggota _kiseki no sedai_ mulai bubar dari latihannya. Ada yang duduk santai dipinggir lapangan sambil menikmati _snack_ -nya, ada pula yang sedang beristirahat sambil menunggu _menu_ latihan neraka selanjutnya dari Akashi.

Dan seperti biasanya Kise mulai berulah lagi, kali ini Aomine yang menjadi bahan bulan – bulannya Kise, "Aominecchi, kenapa kau menghalangiku untuk menerima _pass_ dari Kurokocchi-ssu". Rengek Kise kepada Aomine dan Aomine merunggut kesal melihat kelakuan Kise.

" _Mattaku_ , Oi Kise! Bukannya itu giliranku menerima _pass_ dari Tetsu!". Aomine mulai menjitaki Kise dengan membabi buta, " _Ittai, hidoi_ -ssu Aominecchi! Akashicchi lihat Aominecchi mem _bully_ ku-ssu".

" _Kya_ ~Ki-chan, Dai-chan berhenti bertengkar!". Jeritan _manager_ basket perempuan yang satu ini tidak digubris oleh kedua laki – laki berbeda warna rambut itu, "Sudahlah Sa-chin biarkan~ nyamm~mereka~nyamm~bertengkar~nyamm~~". Murasakibara mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah _snack-_ nya hingga ucapan yang ia katakan tidak terdengar dengan jelas.

"Murasakibara-kun sebaiknya telan dulu sebelum berbicara". Suara Kuroko datang secara tiba – tiba dibelakang tubuh Murasakibara yang sangat besar itu, " _Hai_ , Kuro-chin". Murasakibara menjawab ucapan Kuroko dengan malas dan sibuk membuka _snack_ barunya.

"Midorimacchi, _tasukete_ -ssu! Aominecchi akan membunuhku-ssu!". Rengek Kise sambil berusaha melepaskan pitingan maut dilehernya yang diberikan oleh Aomine secara nafsu, "Kau matipun tak apa nodayo, lumayan tidak ada orang yang tukang ngeluh disini nodayo!". Laki – laki berambut _go green_ itu nampak tak peduli dengan ocehan Kise, Midorima mulai menaikan lagi kacamata berbingkai hitam perseginya itu yang selalu bertengger dihidung mancungnya itu.

" _Hidoi_ -ssu Modorimacchi!". Kise makin menrenggek, membuat kapten Teiko itu tersulut emosi melihat kelakuan para temannya tersebut, "Bisa kalian berhenti! Ryota, Daiki!". Ucapan Akashi menitimidasi dalam gedung olahraga tersebut membuat kedua laki – laki berbeda warna itu berhenti bertengkar.

"Ne~ne Ki-chan, Dai-chan jangan bertengkar lagi". Sepertinya nasehat dari _manager_ tim basket Teiko baru dapat digubris setelah mendapat teguran halus dari kapten Teiko, daripada memperpanjang keberisikan didalam gedung olahraga akhirnya sang kapten membubarkan latihan hari ini, "Latihan telah selesai, silahkan kalian pulang kerumah masing – masing!". Mendengar ucapan dari Akashi, para _kiseki no sedai_ langsung menuju ruang ganti, begitu pula dengan Momoi yang langsung meninggalkan gedung olahraga karena Akashi tidak meminta data – data lagi, Momoi memutuskan menunggu para _kiseki no sedai_ sedang berganti baju diruang ganti untuk mengajak pulang bersama.

Disisi lain gadis dengan rambut surai _pink fanta_ ini berjalan ke gedung olahraga dan tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Kise yang kebetulan baru keluar dari gedung olahraga, "Mikaidocchi, kau ingin kemana-ssu?".

"Kise-kun, kau lihat Sei ada dimana tidak? Apa dia masih digedung olahraga?".

"Hn, Akashicchi masih disana-ssu, Mikaidocchi!". Jawaban dari Kise membuat hati Hotaru senang dan langsung bergegas ke gedung olahraga. Gadis itu berniat untuk mengatakan cintanya kepada Akashi walaupun ia tak yakin dengan jawaban Akashi kelak.

Hotaru berlari ke arah gedung olahraga, setelah sampai disana. Ia melihat sosok laki – laki yang dipujanya sedang berlatih basket sendirian tapi setelah dilihat baik – baik ternyata Akashi masih berlatih dengan Kuroko sang _phantom six_ dari _kiseki no sedai_ ini.

"Sei!". Mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya, Akashi memberhentikan sejenak latihan basketnya bersama Kuroko, "Hotaru, _Nani_?"

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja, Sei?". Pinta Hotaru dengan memelas membuat Kuroko segera undur diri dari gedung olahraga dan bergegas berganti baju diruang ganti, setelah Kuroko pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Hanya menyisakan sepasang anak manusia yang berada dalam gedung olahraga tersebut.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, Hotaru?".

"Sei, _a-atashi, anata ga suki dakara_! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?". Pernyataan cinta Hotaru membuat Akashi terkejut, ia tak menyangka teman kecil sekaligus tetangga rumahnya ternyata menyukai dirinya yang absolut ini, Akashi menyungingkan senyuman disudut bibirnya itu.

" _Suki_? Jangan membuatku tertawa Hotaru, kau harus tahu kalau kau tidak lebih dari teman – teman perempuanku yang ada disini! Jangan kau merasa kalau aku selalu tak peduli dengan ciuman – ciuman yang kau berikan padaku dan kau beropini kalau aku juga menyukaimu?". Perkataan Akashi lantas membuat hati Hotaru hancur berkeping – keping, ia tak bisa menangis didepan Akashi, ia pantang menangis didepan Akashi jika dalam keadaan seperti ini menurutnya kata – kata Akashi begitu kejam.

"Kau tahu, Hotaru. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai **teman dekatku** tidak lebih dan tidak kurang maka dari itu jangan pernah berpikiran bahwa aku mau menjadi kekasihmu". Akashi mengucapkan kata – kata itu dengan penuh penekanan hingga akhirnya Hotaru berlari keluar gedung olahraga tersebut dengan tergesa – gesa, ia takut air matanya jatuh dihadapan Akashi.

Disisi lain gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu sedang mencari sahabatnya yang tiba – tiba menghilang dari ruang klub _manga_ dan secara tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan salah satu _kiseki no sedai_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan bertemu dengan Kise, orang yang paling dihindari gadis bersurai _dark blue_ untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Konnocchi!". Panggil Kise dengan suara cemprengnya membuat gadis bersurai _dark blue_ menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Oi _Kuso_ , bisakah tidak memanggilku dengan kencang dan nyaring seperti itu, huh!? Itu sangat mengganguku, cih".

Setiap pertemuan antara Misaki dan Kise pasti selalu terjadi keributan kecil menurut Misaki bertemu Kise adalah suatu kesialan baginya dan maka dari itu ia selalu memanggil Kise dengan sebutan ' _Kuso_ ' jika bertemu dengan Kise.

" _Hidoi_ -ssu, Konnocchi!". Keluh Kise, mulailah Kise merengek lagi dan membuat Misaki buru – buru membekap mulut Kise sebelum terjadi rengekan tidak jelasnya, " _Kuso_ apakah kau melihat Hotaru-chan?". Pertanyaan Misaki pun langsung dijawab oleh Kise dengan semangat.

"Mikaidocchi tadi ke gedung olahraga-ssu dan sepertinya akan menemui Akashicchi-ssu". Mendengar kata Akashi membuat Misaki bergegas ke gedung olahraga tak lupa ia menyeret Kise untuk menuju gedung olahraga tersebut.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di gedung olahraga, mereka berdua mendengar suara Hotaru yang sedang menyatakan cintanya kepada Akashi, awalnya Misaki dan Kise ingin menghampiri Hotaru dan Akashi hanya saja saat mendengar suara milik Hotaru yang terdengar jelas dari balik pintu gedung olahraga membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya memasuki gedung olahraga tersebut.

Tak lama setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Hotaru kepada Akashi, tak lama kemudian mereka berdua mendengar jelas bagaimana Akashi menolak tegas pernyataan cinta Hotaru, setelah jeda beberapa saat mereka berdua melihat Hotaru berlari keluar gedung dengan tergesa – gesa, " _Kuso_ , kau kejarlah Hotaru! Aku akan menemui si sadis itu!". Saat Misaki memperintahkan Kise untuk mengejar Hotaru tanpa babibu Kise langsung bergegas mengejar Hotaru yang lari cukup kencang itu.

Misaki memasuki gedung olahraga tersebut, disana ia melihat Akashi yang terdiam seperti orang bisu bahkan manik _ruby_ merahnya itu yang biasanya selalu menatap orang dengan intimidasi terlihat sangat sayu dan memiliki pandangan kosong seperti mayat hidup.

Misaki sangat tahu tatapan Akashi seperti ini adalah sosok Akashi yang paling rapuh dan paling dibenci oleh Misaki, ia masih ingat betul saat _okaa-sama_ nya Akashi yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat ia masih duduk dikelas 4 SD tersebut.

Hotaru, Misaki, dan Akashi adalah teman satu SD hanya saja saat Misaki duduk dikelas 5 SD harus mendadak pindah ke Okinawa karena _otou-san_ nya mendapat mutasi kerja disana.

Gadis bersurai _dark blue_ itu menghampiri Akashi dan kemudian tanpa segan ia menampar pipi kanan Akashi dengan kencang.

 _ **Plakk...**_

Tamparan dari Misaki membuat manik _ruby_ merah Akashi menatapnya dengan intimidasi, "Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku yang absolut ini, Misaki?". Tatapan Misaki tetap dingin seperti biasanya dengan kacamata besar berbingkai coklat tua masih bertengger dihidungnya. Gadis yang paling pintar di Teiko ini tak peduli jika ia mendapat serangan dari fans Akashi yang membludak di Teiko, menurutnya laki – laki ini benar – benar sadis dalam menolak pernyataan cinta sahabatnya itu.

"Menamparmu dan tentunya membalas rasa sakit hati Hotaru kepadamu!". Gadis _prodigy_ ini tak pernah takut dengan hawa keabsolutan milik pangeran Teiko ini, dia adalah orang kedua yang berani menentang perintah Akashi setelah Hotaru sendiri tentunya.

"Kau tak berhak ikut campur masalah pribadiku yang mutlak ini, Misaki".

"Jika kau menyakiti hati Hotaru, aku tak takut untuk melawanmu yang mutlak itu!". Akashi tertawa mendengar perkatan Misaki yang menitimidasi dan dingin itu, gadis bersurai _dark blue_ ini benar – benar berani melawan Akashi yang terkenal mutlak ini.

Manik _raven_ milik Misaki benar – benar menatap Akashi dengan dingin membuat hawa diruangan itu kian mencekam, "Aku tak menyakitinya, hanya saja aku tak akan pernah menjadi pacarnya karena yang terpenting itu adalah kemenangan dalam basket dan urusan cinta itu adalah urusan yang sekian dalam pioritasku!". Kalimat yang panjang keluar dari mulut Akashi tetapi benar – benar staktis.

Karena sudah jenggah melihat Akashi akhirnya Misaki meninggalkan gedung olahraga itu dan hanya menyisakan Akashi yang mematung sendirian disana.

Tanpa mereka tahu sang Pangeran Teiko ini ternyata menangis dalam diam, walaupun ia menolak Hotaru bukan berarti ia tak memiliki perasaan khusus hanya saja ia menekan semua perasaannya untuk Hotaru karena dia tahu hidupnya sudah di atur oleh _otou-san_ nya dan keputusan _otou-san_ nya itu adalah mutlak.

Disisi lain, Kise memeluk gadis bersurai pink kemerah – merahan ini dalam dekapannya, gadis bernama Hotaru ini terisak – isak dengan pelan saat dipelukan Kise, "Mikaidocchi, jangan menangis-ssu". Kise mengelus – elus puncak kepala Hotaru dengan lembut.

"Kise-kun, dia jahat! Kenapa dia mengatakan hal sekejam itu padaku? Aku tahu kalau kata – katanya selalu kejam tetapi ia tak pernah seperti itu kepadaku sebelumnya, hiks".

Setelah Hotaru tenang akhirnya Kise memberikan sebuah susu rasa _strawberry_ yang ia beli barusan dimesin minuman, "Mikaidocchi, ini minumlah pasti kau lelah habis menangis-ssu". Hotaru menerima susu _strawberry_ pemberian Kise tersebut dan meminumnya secara perlahan – lahan dan menikmatinya sejenak.

Akhirnya Hotaru mulai bercerita tentang kisahnya dengan Akashi kepada Kise, "Kise-kun, dari kecil aku selalu bermain dengan Seijuuro. Karena hanya rumah keluarga Seijuuro yang berdekatan dengan rumahku, akhirnya membuat kami menjadi dekat. Setiap hari aku bermain dengannya. Mulai dari bermain _shogi_ bersama, bermain alat musik, berkuda bersama, sampai bermain basket bersama. Seijuuro adalah orang yang berarti bagiku selama 14 tahun ini. Hanya dia yang aku suka sampai membuatku menjadi stalkernya, jika ia tahu aku memiliki banyak fotonya yang sedang berganti baju. Aku yakin dia akan menggantungku di tiang basket belakang rumahnya". Cerita panjang lebar Hotaru membuat Kise mengerti betapa berartinya kapten basket Teiko ini bagi Hotaru, dia tak habis pikir bagaimana Hotaru bisa menyukai laki – laki yang kelewat sadis ini begitu dalam.

Hari dimana Hotaru menyatakan cinta kepada Akashi telah berlalu, pertemanan mereka _180 derajat_ berubah total bahkan anggota klub basket pun sudah tidak pernah mendengar Hotaru mengoceh digedung olahraga, semua anggota klub basket tahu kalau Hotaru suka datang kesana karena kapten basket Teiko yang menyuruhnya datang untuk mengatur strategi pertandingan basket padahal Hotaru itu adalah anggota klub _manga_.

Hotaru selalu menghindari Akashi apapun yang terjadi bahkan tak terasa mereka semua sudah memasuki tahun terakhir di SMP, Hotaru bersyukur ditahun terakhirnya ia bisa sekelas dengan Midorima Shintaro dibandingkan ia harus sekelas lagi dengan Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

"Midorima-kun, sebentar lagi kita akan kelulusan. Kira – kira Midorima-kun akan masuk SMA mana? Apakah akan sama dengan anggota _kiseki no sedai_ lagi?".

" _Iie_ , aku akan mendaftar di Shuutoku nodayo". Midorima membentulkan kacamata hitam perseginya yang sudah bertengger dihidungnya dan Hotaru menjamin kacamata itu tak akan merosot dari hidung mancung Midorima.

"Oh, hari ini _lucky item_ -mu apa? Sepertinya _lucky item_ -mu ini adalah sebuah jepitan berwarna putih". Tebakan asal – asalan Hotaru membuat Midorima menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, ia tak mengerti kenapa Hotaru bisa asal menebak ramalan _Oha-Asa_ hari ini dengan benar padahal ia yakin Hotaru bukan orang yang setia mendengarkan ramalan dari _Oha-Asa_ tersebut.

"Tepat seperti tebakanmu nodayo". Hotaru hanya tertawa padahal mereka sedang diperpustakan dan membuat semua orang menengok kearahnya.

Mereka berdua sedang belajar kelompok diperpustakan sekolah tersebut, tahun ini Hotaru bertekad akan melupakan Akashi dan tahun depan ia harus masuk ke sekolah khusus putri SMA Hinamori di daerah Osaka, Hotaru sudah berjanji dengan Misaki untuk sekolah disana bersama – sama sampai lulus nanti.

Setelah pernyataan cinta Hotaru kepada Akashi berlalu ternyata diklub basket Teiko terdapat beberapa insiden yang memutuskan bahwa semua anggota _kiseki no sedai_ akan masuk ke sekolah yang berbeda saat SMA nanti, semenjak insiden itu pula Akashi mendapatkan mata hetercom-nya antara manik _ruby_ merahnya disebelah kanannya dan manik emasnya disebelah kirinya membuat _emperor eye_ Akashi semakin jelas terlihat kekuatannya.

Sikap Akashi makin mendingin semenjak insiden itu, dia mulai memiliki kebiasaan aneh yaitu membawa gunting merah keramatnya itu dan sering mengacungkan gunting merah itu kepada siapa pun termasuk para _kiseki no sedai_.

Tahun terakhir di SMP Teiko para _kiseki no sedai_ pun berakhir, mereka semua telah lulus dari SMP Teiko dan masuk ke SMA pilihannya masing – masing, mulai dari Aomine dan Momoi di SMA Toou di Tokyo, Midorima di SMA Shuutoku di Tokyo, Murasakibara di SMA Yosen di Akita, Kuroko di SMA Seirin di Tokyo, Kise di SMA Kaijou di Kanagawa dan Akashi di SMA Rakuzan di kyoto.

Semua anggota _kiseki no sedai_ membuat janji untuk bertarung satu sama lain dilapangan basket saat SMA nanti untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat dalam bermain basket.

Saat mendengar Akashi pindah ke Kyoto, tanggapan Hotaru benar – benar datar bahkan _okaa-sama_ Hotaru sampai bertanya kenapa putrinya tidak mau masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Akashi? Karena _okaa-sama_ Hotaru sangat tahu jika Hotaru itu selalu ingin bersama dengan Akashi apapun yang terjadi, tapi itu semua ditepis Hotaru saat Hotaru ingin masuk sekolah putri di Osaka, ditambah sekolah yang telah Hotaru daftar itu adalah sekolah asrama itu berarti Hotaru hanya akan pulang ketika liburan musim dingin dan musim panas saja ke Tokyo.

Walaupun Hotaru di Osaka dan Akashi di Kyoto, itu semua tidak cukup untuk melupakan Akashi didalam pikiran dan hati Hotaru, di dompet Hotaru masih tersimpan jelas foto kelulusan dia bersama Akashi beberapa waktu lalu.

Di Osaka, ia tidak sendirian ada Misaki yang sekolah disana dan menemaninya selalu. Dia tak pernah bosan jika selalu ada Misaki disisinya, Misaki adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia miliki selama ini.

Baru saja ia memasuki SMA disana, ternyata banyak teman – teman SMA barunya adalah penggemar _kiseki no sedai_ , seperti Kanzaki Yui, Harada Iori, dan Watanabe Kaoru. Mereka adalah teman dekat baru Misaki dan Hotaru, mereka semua adalah penggemar Kiseki no Sedai contohnya adalah Iori, ia sangat menyukai Akashi sedangkan Yui sangat menyukai Midorima dan yang terakhir Kaoru, ia sangat menyukai Kise.

Rencananya saat _Winter Cup_ nanti mereka akan ke Tokyo untuk melihat pertandingan idola mereka tetapi untuk Hotaru bertemu Akashi kembali membuatnya takut luka lama yang disebabkan Akashi kembali terbuka sedangkan Misaki untuk bertemu dengan Kise adalah mimpi buruk yang ia alami setelah selama 2 tahun ini selalu di ikuti oleh Kise selalu.

END...

Note: Alurnya kecepetan? Gomenne maklum Ichi kan author baru, ceritanya agak ngawur? Namanya juga proses pembelajaran lebih baik, karakter kurang mendalami? Ternyata sulit sekali membuat karakter anime hiks, gomenne #bow. Jangan lupa RnR minna-san jika berkenan berikanlah masukan tapi jangan flame yah.. Arigatou #lambai-lambai


End file.
